


Cinza

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, Portuguese, going gray
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Foi Britta que tinha comentado diversas vezes enquanto ela pintava seu cabelo como era ofensivo e sexista mulheres serem esperadas fazer esses processos estéticos para manter a impressão de juventude enquanto com homens não eram esperados fazer isso.Embora agora Frankie estava achando que talvez ela estava mudando de idéia





	Cinza

Britta estava brincando com o cabelo de Frankie, passando seus dedos pelos fios e os enrolando e desenrolando, era algo que Britta geralmente gostava de fazer enquanto ela checava com a sua outra mão os seus posts no tumblr, não era algo que ela prestava atenção geralmente, era apenas algo automático, uma parte normal da rotina delas. Mas naquela noite ela estava olhando, provavelmente porque ao invés de pintá-los Frankie tinha cortado toda a parte com tinta e tinha deixado apenas seu cabelo natural que estava ficando grisalho amostra. 

Foi Britta que tinha comentado diversas vezes enquanto ela pintava seu cabelo como era ofensivo e sexista mulheres serem esperadas fazer esses processos estéticos para manter a impressão de juventude enquanto com homens não eram esperados fazer isso. 

Embora agora Frankie estava achando que talvez ela estava mudando de idéia. Talvez ela estivesse sendo insegura, mas insegurança era algo que vinha com namorar uma mulher mais jovem, e uma que nunca tinha namorado uma mulher antes, e uma tão cheia de contradições e opiniões passionais quanto Britta Perry. 

“Se alguém dizer alguma coisa amanhã me fala que eu vou brigar com eles, especialmente se for o Jeff” Britta disse ainda brincando com seus cabelos, 

E ela brigaria, Frankie sabia. 

“Certo”

“Você quer que eu pinte meu cabelo de cinza também ou branco ? Sabe em solidariedade ?”

“Não Britta, e além do mais você não pareceria como se você estivesse ficando grisalha, só com uma hipster com uma cor de cabelo diferente, ou com aquela garota de _Bloodlines of Conquest_” 

“Ela é uma personagem bem problemática sabe ? Clássico exemplo da trope _White_ _Saviour_. Abed disse que o final da série não foi merecido com ela se tornando a vilã mas eu estava dizendo que ela era má no meu tumblr desde a segunda temporada”

“Você já me contou isso, algumas vezes”

“Eu sinto muito” 

“Eu não me importo, eu gosto quando você fala sobre as coisas que você se importa” 

“Então foi por causa das coisas que eu fico falando que você resolveu parar de pintar ?”

“Não, eu fiz porque eu queria”

“Bom, eu estava com um pouco de medo de ter te pressionado com as minhas coisas de SJW”

“Você não o fez” 

“Bom, eu realmente gostei do jeito que ficou sabe”

“Mesmo ?”

“Sim. E não apenas porque desafiar padrões de beleza impostos por uma sociedade patriarcal que diz que mulheres perdem o valor ao envelhecerem é algo que vale muito a pena de ser feito”

“Então porque ?”

“Porque de alguma maneira você conseguiu ficar até mais sexy” ela disse e beijou Frankie. 

Frankie não tinha certeza se ela realmente acreditava nela, mas ela aceitou o beijo com bom gosto, assim como o que quer que viesse depois com Britta. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
